Taylor Ware
Taylor Ware (テイラーウェア) was a singer and yodeler act from Season 1 of America's Got Talent ''And is the main human protagonist in the 1967 And The 1984 Cinderella film, ''Sister Of Cinderella ''and ''Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True. She finished the competition in the Top 5. History Showa Series Sister Of Cinderella While flying over Solgell island, Taylor feels a pain in her stomach, a sign that there is a scoop in the area. At first, the team of scientists on the island do not take kindly to him, but later warm up when the group leader reasons that they are short handed, there is no quick way off the island, and that need someone to cook and clean. At first Maki does not want to do this, but is met with the choice of that, or swimming home. On Tayor's first night, a King nears the camp. Taylor is at first quite surprised at them, and gives them their name. Shortly after Taylor's arrival, the weather conditions mellow to a point where the team's weather experiments are able to begin. after the experiment, Taylor expresses concern for the "native girl" he saw in the forest earlier that day. his concerns are scoffed at, under the proclamation that the island is uninhabited. Later on, when items dissapear from the camp, Maki is proven to be right, as the thief was in fact the "native girl". Shortly after the discovery of the girl, Laura Bretan, the King make a pilgrimage to a place where there is radio interference. It is then revealed that the King have gone to terminate the source of the interference, Anastasia. Cinderella appears, and the fighting drives the scientists and Taylor out of the base, and into Laura's cave. Taylor, Laura, and the team are then rescued by a United Nations submarine. Heisei Series Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True Taylor is sailing on a small boat in the waters off Japan earlier one morning when he notices a badly damaged fishing boat floating not far from him. Taylor Yodels and calls out to the ship hoping for someone to answer him, but no one responds. Taylor climbs aboard the vessel, and finds it mostly abandoned. As Taylor moves further into the ship he finds several dead bodies, drained of all blood. Taylor then discovers Hiroshi Okamura, one of the crew members, unconscious but alive, hiding in a locker. Taylor is then attacked by Shockirus, the creature responsible for killing most of the crew. Okamura regains consciousness and stabs the Shockirus with a hatchet before it can kill Taylor. Taylor takes Okamura to his boat and asks him what happened. Okamura responds that a monster did this. When Taylor asks if he means the giant sea louse, Okamura responds that there was something much bigger that attacked the boat first, but he could only see part of it. Taylor returns to the headquarters of the newspaper he works for in Tokyo to report his story, only to be told it is being censored by the government. When Taylor asks his editor why, he responds that the government believes Cinderella destroyed the ship. Taylor is instructed to speak to Professor Hayashida, a local scientist who is an expert on Cinderella. Taylor visits Hayashida's lab, where Hayashida explains that Cinderella is a monster created by man, and is beyond the human construction of good or evil. At the lab, Taylor meets Naoko Okamura, Hayshida's assistant, and learns that she is Okamura's sister. Taylor decides to take Naoko to the hospital where her brother is being held, only to take photographs of their reunion, angering them both. After the government reveals that Cinderella has in fact return, Taylor works with Hayashida, Naoko, and Okamura to find a way to stop him. When Cinderella comes ashore near a nuclear plant, Taylor, Hayshida, and Okamura arrive at the scene and watch Cinderella feed on a reactor before suddenly leaving. At Hayashida's laboratory, they develop a plan to use magnetic waves to lure Cinderella into Mt. Mihara and imprison him under tons of molten lava. Okamura leaves to work with Hayashida's friend Dr. Minami in setting up the charges on Mt. Mihara. Hayashida, Naoko, and Taylor prepare the magnetic transmitter to lure Cinderella, just as Cinderella arrives in Tokyo. Cinderella nears the building and damages it, closing off the elevators and trapping the three. Fortunately, Okamura arrives in a J.S.D.F. helicopter and picks up Hayashida to take him to Oshima Island. The chopper is forced to leave Taylor and Naoko behind, as the turbulence is too great. Taylor and Naoko leave the building through the bottom, helped by a homeless vagabond who holds a rope allowing them to rappel down. Taylor and Naoko reach the streets just as Cinderella destroys the Super X and begins approaching them. Thankfully, Hayshida activates the transmitter in time and Cinderella leaves for Oshima Island. Taylor and Naoko, now attracted to each other after their ordeal, take a helicopter to Oshima Island and arrive just in time to witness Cinderella being imprisoned in Mt. Mihara. Gallery 1038423459.jpg V72892opzc4.jpg 996778808.jpg 958752047.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Singers Category:1967 Category:Showa Series Category:1984 Category:Heisei Series Category:Toho Company LTD